Barry Light
Contents http://grand-line-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Page_Template# show Appearance Barry has cropped black hair and wild, unkempt facial hair. His skin is naturally a very tan color, and his eyes are a deep brown. Upon arrival at Crickhollow, he wears a pair of Iron Gauntlets (received from his father) and iron plate mail which covers his torso and legs. He also wears a pair of brown leather boots. Personality Barry has a very lively and friendly personality. He smiles easily - almost constantly - and is naturally in a good mood. He isn't overly fond of animals, but he is a fan of primates including monkeys and gorillas. Barry enjoys a good fight; however, he tries not to provoke one, and he avoids killing when possible. If someone has proven themself worthy of his friendship he is extremely loyal to them, and he has a great deal of respect towards strong, smart, and skilled people, be they friend or foe. Biography Barry grew up on the island of Calter in East Blue. When Barry was 11, his mother Anne was killed by a bear. Shortly after her death, Barry's father James left to become a pirate. He created a small crew and raided other nearby islands, but the Iron Pirates and their captain James "Iron Fists" Light never attacked the village that he came from. Inspired by his father Barry trained in his fighting style with an old beat-up pair of gauntlets by hunting animals in the woods, eventually even killing the bear that killed his mother. Over the next decade, Barry spent much of his time training; however, occasionally someone in the village would need repairs done for their boats. Barry taught himself how to fix minor damage on these ships, and took a general liking to shipwright work. In exchange for his services, the townsfolk would repay Barry with alcohol, food, and supplies that a young man needed to live on his own. Ten years after Anne's death, James returned to the village alone and with fatal injuries from a battle with the Marines. He went to Barry's house and gave him his signiture Iron Gauntlets and a letter detailing a festival that is to be held in Crickhollow and is hosted by a Shichibukai. He also demanded that Barry hand his body over to the Marines for the 5000 beli bounty. He then headed to the festival in hopes of becoming a famous pirate like his father, whether under his own flag or that of a worthy captain. Character Stats Professions Fighter: Rank 3 +1 Agility, +1 Precision Shipwright: Rank 1 1: Patch that hole! - You can make very simple or basic repairs to a ship, like boarding a hole up in the ship! Combat Techniques: Light Flurry: A series of four quick jabs that do less damage each, but are much harder to dodge. - Agility Based Heavy Punch: An all-out punch that knocks the enemy back. They suffer extra damage if they hit something. - Strength Based Air-Smash: Barry slams the ground from mid-air (jumping or falling) fists-first. If he hits the ground directly, a shockwave is created that can cause nearby enemies to stumble or fall - Strength Based Overhead Slam: Barry lifts both fists above his head and slams them down. It leaves him wide open to attack but is very strong and adds extra damage. - Strength Based Weapon and Armor: Iron Gauntlets: +2 Strength, +1 Precision Iron Chestplate: +2 Strength, +1 Stamina WebRep currentVote noRatingnoWeight